This invention relates to the field of logging and converting logs into firewood with a chainsaw. More particularly, a device is presented which lifts a log from the ground so that a chainsaw may cut the log into smaller cylindrical pieces.
In the logging and tree-cutting field, chainsaws have been utilized in order to cut down trees. Once the trees are horizontally on the ground, the limbs are normally trimmed with a chainsaw. The tree is then cut into approximately two to three foot cylindrical sections for splitting. Since the circular tree is normally lying partially in the ground after falling, the last part of the longitudinal cut of the log requires that the chainsaw come into contact with the dirt, rocks, or other debris in the ground. A chainsaw is quickly dulled and put out of use when it is utilized to cut dirt or rock. In order to prolong the life of the chainsaw and the efficiency of the workmen, it would is desirable to lift the log up off the ground to enable a logger to cut it completely through cleanly. It is an object of this invention to provide a log rocker or jack to lift a fallen tree or log from the ground for cutting.
A number of devices have been designed to help a logger avoid cutting the ground debris with his chainsaw. Among the more useful devices is the 1980 United State's patent issued to Feighery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,657. The Feighery device includes a handle and two jaws which slide vertically to adjust around the log. The handle is then utilized as a lever and pulled down. The Feighery device lifts the log approximately one inch off of the ground. While Feighery is an improvement in the log-cutting field, it does not provide enough height, leverage, clearance, or adjustability to be suitable for many common logging operations. It is an object of this invention to provide a highly adjustable log rocker that enables workmen to lift fallen logs up off the ground approximately six to twelve inches. Another object of this invention is to provide a device that is capable of adjusting to accommodate the various sizes of logs, up to four to six feet in diameter.
Another device of interest in this field is found in the 1983 Patent issued to Weisgerber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,874. Weisgerber disclosed a device having a bottom rocking mechanism as well as an upper pivotal hook. The shoe of Weisgerber, coupled with the upper rotatable hook, make raising a log of certain limited dimensions easier and more efficient. However, one drawback of the Weisgerber device is that it does not allow a workman to position the log rocker device entirely under the log. Also, many commonly felled logs would be too large in diameter to be lifted by the Weisgerber device. It is an object of this invention to provide a log rocker device that enables a workman to elevate a log up from the ground after placing the log rocker device entirely underneath the log.
Many times when trees fall, the log itself embeds into the ground, particularly when the ground is soft. Many devices such as that found in Weisgerber and Feighery are not capable of lifting a log that has been sunken into the ground. It is a still further object of this device to provide a log rocker that lifts heavy logs, which are sunken into the ground due to their fall, from the ground to enable a workman to cut longitudinal sections.
Other and further objects of this device will become obvious upon the below described specification.